Home Alone All Weekend
by 1italianbella
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are alone at Miley's house all weekend? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are juniors in high school in this!**

* * *

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver sat on the Stewarts' couch watching T.V., when Robby Ray walked in.

"Now I'll back Sunday at 7:00 p.m." he said.

"Ok." Miley said.

"And you know the rules. No parties and no boys." Robby said.

"I'm a boy!" Oliver protested.

"Yes, but Oliver you're like my son to me. I trust you. Miley, Oliver is the only boy allowed in this house this weekend." Robby said.

"Ok dad." Miley said.

"Well, I better go now if I have to catch that flight." Robby said looking at his watch.

"Bye Dad." Miley said hugging her dad.

"Bye Bud. Bye Lilly and Oliver." Robby said.

Robby left.

"I'm so glad my dad talked your parents into staying with me for the whole weekend." Miley said to Lilly and Oliver.

"Your welcome." Lilly and Oliver smiled.

"Let's watch a movie!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Ok! How about one with Jake in it!" Miley exclaimed.

"Uh no." Lilly said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because Jake is over dramatic in his movies." Oliver said.

"I agree." Lilly said.

"I know. I just miss him." Miley signed.

"We know Miles, but he'll be done filming his movie next week and you'll see him then." Lilly said.

"Yeah. So what should we watch?" Miley asked.

"_The Breakfast Club_." Oliver said.

"No. We've seen it too many times same with _Mean Girls._" Lilly said.

"How about _Enchanted_?" Miley said.

"No Disney movies!" Oliver said.

"I always liked _Billy Madison._" Lilly said.

"Me too. Let's watch that." Oliver said.

"I'm fine with that." Miley said.

"Oh we need to order some pizza." Miley said dialing Papa Johns.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"Cheese." Lilly and Oliver said in unison.

"Same here." Miley said.

Miley ordered the pizza. "20 minutes."

They started watching the movie.

When the pizza got there, Lilly went to get it.

"Here's the money." Lilly said giving him money.

He gave Lilly the pizza. Lilly figured out the tip.

"Here's you tip. I gave you a little extra." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad a deliver a pizza to fine girl like you." he smiled.

"Why thank you." Lilly smiled.

While Lilly flirted with the guy, the movie was paused. Oliver couldn't stand listening to Lilly flirt to the guy.

"You like her don't you?" Miley asked.

"Who? Lilly? Well...I...I just don't think that guy is the best for her!" Oliver lied.

Lilly closed the door. She brought the pizza and set it on the floor. She opened the box. The teens started the movie up again and ate pizza.

After the movie ended and all the pizza was gone, Oliver said.

"Let's play poker."

"Ok." Lilly and Miley said.

"Do you have any chips?" Oliver asked.

"No." Miley said.

"Let's play strip poker." Miley added.

Lilly and Oliver stared at her.

"Do you wanna play poker or not?" Miley asked.

"Fine." Lilly and Oliver said.

"One sec." Miley said as she went upstairs.

Miley put some extra clothes on so no one would see her in her underwear.

"Ready." Miley said.

"Ok." Lilly and Oliver said.

Oliver dealt the cards.

Lilly took off her socks and threw them in the middle. Oliver took his sweatshirt off and Miley took off her robe revealing her clothes underneath.

15 minutes later, Oliver and Lilly had no socks and no sweatshirts on while Miley was fully clothed.

"Your bet Lil." Oliver said.

Lilly took off her shirt revealing her tank top.

"Your turn Oliver." Lilly said.

Oliver took off his shirt revealing his bare chest.

"You have some chest hairs!" Lilly laughed.

"Well, Miley hasn't been grabbing my shirt as much." Oliver said.

"My turn." Miley said taking off her sweatshirt.

They went around again.

Lilly slid off her tank top revealing her pink Victoria's Secret bra. Oliver took off his shorts. Miley took off her socks and shirt revealing her tank top. Lilly sat there wearing shorts and her bra. Oliver just in underwear. Miley was wearing shorts and her tank top.

When it came around again to bet, Oliver said.

"I fold. There is no way I am taking off my underwear."

"Whatever. Lilly you bet." Miley said.

Lilly slid off her shorts. There she sat in matching underwear and bra. Oliver couldn't help but looked at her.

Miley took off her tank top to reveal her black Victoria's Secret bra.

"Miley, you win. I'm not taking off my underwear." Lilly said.

"Yes!" Miley laughed.

Before Lilly and Oliver could reach their clothes, Miley had grabbed all the clothes.

"Hey!" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed.

"I win. So I get to decide what you can wear!" Miley laughed.

"Fine." Lilly and Oliver mumbled.

Miley tossed Lilly and Oliver their shorts.

"That's it?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Miley smiled.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because I feel like it." Miley giggled.

"What should we do now?" Lilly asked.

"Let's pull an all nighter." Miley said.

"Fine with us." Lilly and Oliver said.

Miley grabbed some pop and gave it to them they drank three cans of pop each.

"What now?" Lilly asked.

"Truth or Dare." Miley said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok." Lilly and Oliver answered.

"I'll go first. Lilly, truth or dare?" Miley said.

"Um...truth." Lilly said.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Miley asked.

Lilly gulped.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Lilly smiled.

"Lilly, you have–" Miley started.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Lilly asked cutting Miley off.

"Dare." Oliver said.

"I dare you to go into Jackson's closet for 30 seconds." Lilly said.

"That's evil." Oliver said.

"Do it." Lilly smiled.

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley walked into Jackson's room. Oliver opened the door to his closet and stepped in. Lilly started counting.

"28, 29, 30! Oliver you can come out!" Lilly said opening the closet.

Oliver fell onto the ground while Miley closed the door.

"Fresh air!" Oliver exclaimed.

Miley and Lilly dragged Oliver back into the family room. Oliver breathed for awhile then he said.

"Lilly, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lilly said.

"I dare you to kiss Miley." Oliver said.

Lilly and Miley looked at each other.

"You pervert!" Lilly said throwing a pillow at Oliver.

"Kiss her for 10 seconds." Oliver said.

"Fine." Lilly mumbled.

"Let's get this over with." Lilly said turning towards Miley.

"Go." Oliver said.

Lilly leaned into Miley and kissed her. 10 seconds seemed like a long time to them.

"8, 9, 10!" Oliver said.

Lilly and Miley quickly pulled apart.

"Need mouth wash?" Miley asked.

"Oh yeah." Lilly said.

They used mouth wash and sat back down.

"Miley, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"Dare." Miley said.

"I dare you to streak in your front yard." Lilly said.

"What?!" Miley exclaimed.

"Come on Miles. It's midnight! No one will know!" Lilly said.

"Fine." Miley said.

Miley went to her room and took off her clothes, she put her robe over her naked body. She walked out the door. Lilly and Oliver walked up to the window to watch. Miley undid her robe. She started running around her yard. Her robe was flying everywhere exposing her naked body. Miley couldn't help but laugh a little. Lilly and Oliver were cracking up.

"You can come inside now!" Lilly yelled.

Miley went inside and changed into her clothes.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Dare." Lilly said.

Miley went to her fridge and grabbed whipped cream. She sprayed it on Oliver's chest.

"I dare you to lick on the whipped cream off Oliver." Miley said.

"You're gross." Lilly said.

"You made me streak." Miley said.

"Fine." Lilly said.

Lilly turned over to Oliver.

She started licking off the whipped cream. Oliver kept smiling. When she was finished, she sat back.

"Oliver, you're hard." Miley giggled.

Oliver looked down.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"Truth." Oliver said.

"How did you get a boner from me licking you chest?" Lilly asked.

Oliver's eyes widen.

"Um..well...you see...I...um I..." Oliver started.

"Come on Oliver tell her." Miley said.

"Well wouldn't you like it if a guy licked your chest?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"I guess so. So you're saying you like it?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

"Ok." Lilly said.

"Miley, truth or dare?" Oliver asked.

"Dare." Miley said.

"I dare you to prank call your dad." Oliver said.

"Fine." Miley said dialing her dad's number.

"Hello?" her dad said.

Miley plugged her nose and did a very strong Southern accent.

"Hi. I have a large package of bacon to be delivered to house now."

"Um ok?"

"You're not here."

"My daughter and her friends are."

"She can't sign for this bacon only you can. So I guess I have to take it back."

"No wait."

"Goodbye sir." Miley then hung up the phone.

Lilly and Oliver laughed.

"Lilly, truth or–" Miley was cut off by her phone.

"Who would we calling you 1 in the mourning?" Oliver asked.

Miley looked at the caller ID. "Jake."

Miley answered the phone and started walking to her room.

"Hey Jake, how's filming in Italy?" was all Lilly and Oliver heard until Miley shut her door.

"What now?" Lilly asked.

"Sleep? I'm kinda tired." Oliver said.

"Ok. Let me find our clothes, it's kinda chilly." Lilly said.

Lilly started looking for their clothes.

"Damn. Where did she put our clothes?" Lilly asked.

"Well, there's one blanket." Oliver said as he laid on the couch.

"Well, I guess we can both sleep on the couch under the blanket." Lilly said laying with Oliver.

Oliver put his arms around Lilly. The blanket covered them up.

"I'll keep you more warm." Oliver smiled.

Lilly felt a little awkward. Her back was against her best friend's _bare_ chest! His warm arms _around _her. But for some odd reason, she smiled. They quickly fell asleep.

10 minutes later, Miley walked back in. She saw the two sleeping teens and decided not to wake them.

"I knew they would be together." Miley smiled.

Miley grabbed a blanket and pillow from her room and slept on the floor in the family room. She smiled in her sleep hoping Lilly and Oliver would finally get together.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly and Oliver woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. Lilly got up from the couch.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked.

"11:30." Miley answered.

"Ugh. Miles, where did you put Oliver's and my clothes?" Lilly asked.

"No telling until my dad gets home." Miley smiled.

"Pancakes are ready." Miley said.

Oliver jumped from the couch and was the first to sit at the table.

"Jackson does the same thing." Miley laughed.

Lilly and Miley sat down. The three teens started eating the pancakes.

"So what did Jake want?" Lilly asked.

"He's coming home today!" Miley smiled.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"They finished filming the movie early. Jake is coming over when the plane lands which should be soon." Miley said.

"Your dad said no boys." Oliver said.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Miley smiled.

And right on cue, Jake knocked on the door.

Miley jumped up from her seat and ran over to the door. She opened and greeted Jake with a kiss.

"Hey Jake. You hungry? I made pancakes." Miley smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks Miley." Jake smiled.

Jake sat down and started eating. Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver. Some how she had to get them together.

"Lilly, I never finished asking you truth or dare." Miley said.

"Ok. Well, I pick dare." Lilly said.

"I dare you to be locked in my closet for 10 minutes with Oliver." Miley said.

"Hannah closet?" Lilly asked.

"No." Miley said.

Lilly grabbed Oliver and they walked into Miley's not Hannah's closet. Miley shut the door and started timing them. She and Jake sat on her bed and started talking.

"So. What do you wanna talk about?" Lilly asked Oliver.

Oliver dug his hands into his pockets. He was debating if he should tell Lilly his true feelings.

"Did you sleep well?" Lilly asked.

"Perfect. Best sleep ever." Oliver smiled.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because it was with you." Oliver said before he knew it.

Oliver put his hand over his mouth. Then he put his hand back into his pocket. He decided he was gonna tell Lilly.

"Lilly, I need to tell you something." Oliver said.

Lilly looked at him.

"I am in love with you." Oliver said.

Lilly stared at him.

Oliver signed and sat down on the ground.

Lilly sat next to him and leaned over. She kissed him.

"I feel the same." Lilly smiled.

They kissed again. They kept kissing until.

"Um. Time's up." Miley said.

Lilly and Oliver pulled apart to find a smiling Miley.

"Here's the rest of your clothes back." Miley said while throwing their clothes.

Lilly and Oliver put on their clothes. They got up and walked out of the closet hand and hand.

The rest of the day, the teens talked and laughed.

"Jake, it's 6:30." Miley said.

"I better go so your dad doesn't catch me." Jake said.

Miley and Jake kissed goodbye and he left.

When it came to 7, Robby Ray walked in to find the teens watching T.V. He saw Oliver's arm around Lilly and smiled.

"Hey dad." Miley said hugging her dad.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." Lilly and Oliver said,

Lilly and Oliver decided to go home then. They walked out of the house hand and hand. Oliver walked Lilly to her door.

"I love you." Oliver said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Lilly said as she kissed him.

Lilly went inside her house.

Before Miley fell asleep, she laid in her bed. That was a great weekend she thought as she smiled.


End file.
